The Stranger
by Kiyoshiko Yukiinu
Summary: When Kagome steps into the well to go home she is greeted by an unexpected stranger waiting at the bottom. Who is this stranger, and what do they want? IYKag rated for language
1. Two For the Point of one

Ki (that's me): Hello and welcome to the first edition of The Stranger. I hope you will like it, even if it's only a tiny, little, minute, smidgen, ity-bity-bit. I worked my little butt off on this and I hope it will show.  
  
" " = speaking ' ' = thinking ( ) = my thoughts or extra info  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Shoot, I don't own doodley squat, I is po' folk. Please don't sue this poor deluded young soul; I got so many problems as is. Anyway read and enjoy, and if you want review.  
  
The Stranger By: Kiyoshiko Yukiinu  
  
Two for the point of one  
  
In a small village some where in Japan there is a temple which all come to, to find the answers that only the Seier (See'er) can provide. That is where we shall begin our story.  
  
A typical day for the Seier consisted of meditation. Today, however the Seier was to go to a shrine near their temple and see the monk there. The monk was having troubling dreams lately and he wished for the Seier to tell what it could possibly mean.  
  
When the Seier arrived at the shrine the monk began to explain his dream. The Seier told the monk that although they had many talents dream interpretation was not one of them. The Seier could, however, look into his mind and find clues as to what the monk's dreams could possibly mean.  
  
So the Seier began the process of looking into the monk's mind. First they began by lighting special incense that cleared the mind of any thoughts of the world around them (kinda' like a sedative). Then the Seier had the monk lie down and place his head on their lap. The Seier began to look through the monk's mind when their eyes suddenly began to glow pure white and they began foretelling a prophecy that the young monk could not see was in his dreams. It went just as follows:  
  
"There will be light when it is dark. From the light will come a savior with a pure soul and tremendous power. The savior will wash the dark and bring a peace which all will cherish. In the savior there will again be light. But, as all things must die, the day will come when the pure one will parish at the hands of the darkness. In her demise a final hope will come, but in that hope there will be uncertainty and fear. The final hope will hold the shape of a small round jewel. Though small in size, it will hold a power greater than any before. Darkness will seek the jewel for its power and a protector will come. Though great in power the protector will meet an untimely death in the darkness that seeks greater power. The protector will leave the world carrying the jewel along in her soul. The protector, however, will be born again, stronger and of a purer heart. The new protector will be brought to the darkness to rid the world of the hope which, in the wrong hands, will destroy us all. In the darkness will come an unlikely hero to help the protector in their task. He will be of darkness and light, but be neither and both at the same time. He too wishes to use the power for darkness, but while the protector is saving the jewel it will shatter. The two will come across the one who destroyed the first protector and battle for the fate of the world. In the end the light will win and all will be as peaceful as possible. When their mission is complete they will find true love and live together for many years. Their first born will contain the soul of the pure one and the blood of light and dark. In her darkness will come the power to bring light and complete the task which none have succeeded before. With but a touch of the jewel the child will end the war over the jewel and bring upon the world the beginning of a new peace."  
  
Once the Seier was finished with their prophecy they fainted and the Monk took them to a place to rest. When the Seier awakened the first sight they saw was the worried face of the monk. "Are you okay I was so worried about you?" He said. "I am fine thank you for asking." The Seier replied. "Good I was worried when you passed out after you foretold that prophecy." The monk said with a sigh of relief. "You must write down what I have told you and take heed to what was foretol-." The Seier was cut short by a small rub she was receiving on her rear area. SLAP!!! (A/N: Betcha' saw that coming, why else would I have put a monk in the chapter)

* * *

Meanwhile in another area of Japan not too far away the Youkai Lord of the Western Lands was in a meeting with some colleagues. They were discussing plans to unite the youkai in the western lands in order to defeat a rouge youkai who was wreaking havoc amongst the unsuspecting villagers. The youkai lord and his colleagues were worried that he would wipe out the villagers. Normally they had no concerns of matters dealing with humans, but many of the villages being terrorized were a crucial environmental factor to the lands. The fertilization of the lands was bringing in more prey and the youkai had more food to eat. The problem wasn't too much to handle for the higher youkai, but they had more pressing matters to attend to. Their plan was to get as many as possible of the lower youkai to take care of the problem.  
  
When their meeting was over they began to go their separate ways. One of the Lord's colleagues stopped him before he could leave to discuss a very important issue that was bothering him for quite some time. "My friend I have a very important message I need to deliver." The lord's colleague said. "What is it Kazuo?" The Lord questioned. "Let us go someplace more private first." Kazuo implied.  
  
They made their way to Lord's study and took seats opposite each other. "What is it you need to discuss with me Kazuo?" The Lord asked. "Do you remember the old legends of those who could prophesize?" the Lord nodded as a sign that he remembered, "Well recently I have acquired an ally who has this ability. We were discussing the fate of my land when he asked me the oddest question. He asked me if I knew an inu youkai by the name of Inutaisho. You could imagine my surprise, especially since I had yet to mention you to him ever. Anyways, I said yes and he told me he had seen something in one of his visions he needed to speak with you about. I of course asked him what it was but he replied that it was something you needed to hear first. So he asked me to retrieve you when I had the opportunity, which would be now." Kazuo informed Inutaisho. Inutaisho began to process all the information that he had just been told. After about two minutes he raised his head and sighed. "Alright, when shall we leave? I need to inform my general so he may keep an eye on my land while I am away."  
  
Kazuo smiled at his old friend. He knew he could always count on Taisho-kun to understand things perfectly. "Right away! We shall leave in two hours. That should be enough time for you to inform your forces and pack necessary items." With that the two Inu Youkai Lords began the preparations for their trip.  
  
When they were ready they stepped out of Inutaisho's home and began walking away. Inutaisho looked toward Kazuo and asked, "Where are we going? I haven't been to you lands in quite a while and would enjoy seeing your mate and pups."  
  
"You are correct in assuming that we are going to the Yukiinu clan's land in the mountains, and I am sure my mate and pups will enjoy seeing you as well." Kazuo answered. "You know you should really start trying to have a female heir." Inutaisho suggested. "What ever for, my friend?" Kazuo questioned in his usual intellectual manner. "Well, for one thing you'll have a guarantee that one of your pups will always be around to help around your lands and who better than a female. She could watch over the new pups during breeding season and teach the pups the basics,"  
  
"And what, exactly, is the other reason I should have a female heir?"  
  
"I'm getting there. Reason two why you should have a female heir is so you can marry her off to one of the many sons I will have."  
  
"First off you only have one son, Sesshomaru. Second, why can't you just have a female heir who can marry one of my sons? I have five and my mate is due for the sixth in three months."  
  
"I can barely handle my mate. How am I going to handle someone who would probably idolize her?"  
  
"Point well made. I shall consider your suggestion."  
  
Once their conversation was over they were at the border of the western lands. They transformed into their true forms (One huge grayish white dog and bright white dog) so that the trip would be easier. Their journey lasted about half the day, but it was nothing for the two youkai who had spent most of their Courting Period traveling (the time in a youkai's life when they are to travel around as far as possible in search of their mate, usually done in pairs for safety measures. Inutaisho and Kazuo spent their Courting Period searching together.) When they arrived in the Yukiinu Clan's territory they were greeted by a guard who was happy to see his lord and his companion had arrived safely, not that he thought they wouldn't.  
  
As they neared the castle Kazuo informed Inutaisho of his plans. "We will go directly to my guest quarters where the Prophet is waiting. I know how busy you are so I am making this as quick as possible." With that they made their way to the guest quarters of the castle and headed toward one of the many rooms.  
  
When they got there the room was dark apart from a few scented candles that gave a relaxing atmosphere to the room. In the middle of the room on a large throw pillow sat a figure clad in an oversized black robe. When they began to walk toward the figure stuck his hand out of the robe and motioned for them to take a seat in front of him. "I have had many visions in my time as a Prophet, but none as intense as the one I saw five days ago. I have asked Kazuo to bring you here so that I may give you the message. I am afraid that you will need to lie down and clear your mind for a few moments so that I can fully receive the prophecy. I will be probing your mind then when my hands move away you may sit up and I will then begin the prophecy."  
  
After doing as he was told Inutaisho began to wait anxiously. First the prophet lit a few extra candles and made a large circle around the three occupants of the room. He then put his hands on Inutaisho's temples and began the Receiving Ceremony. "Anox hito moonayo boodai krotu lotuis mina exkro faishi." Then he slowly began to remove his hands from Inutaisho's head and Inutaisho sat up. When he looked at the Prophet he was amazed to see that his eyes had turned an electric shade of Yellow. The candles in the room went out as soon as the prophet began to tell the prophecy, which went as follows:  
  
When light meets dark to become on being a legend will be born. Darkness will seek the child of both worlds to destroy the savior of our kind, but the child will escape. He will live many years alone and surviving many dangers till the day he meets the one who protects the power. He will see in her the same suffering that he him self has gone through and fall in love with her out of loneliness. She will try and rid herself of the task she was appointed by offering him the opportunity to become "pure" using the power which many seek. Another being will be created with a heart as black as the raven's feathers. He also seeks the power and the love of its protector. He will be a master of trickery and will begin a plot to destroy the savior and the protector's love for one another. He will use their one weakness against them, their lack of trust for one another. By fooling the protector into believing the savior is using her for the power she protects, he plans to obtain the power and the protector. His plan will be flawed by the blood lust of his hatred and he will deal a fatal blow to the protector. In believing that the dark one is the savior she will attack the savior, and the god's will cry to the world "By thine lover's hand thou shall be struck by an arrow of purity and sleep for fifty years. Only by thine true loves hand shall thou be awakened to save thine kindred." His first born will have the soul of the one who wiped out many of our kind. She will unite with the power and follow the steps of her past."  
  
When the Prophet finished his prophecy the candles all relit and he was returned to normal. "I have fulfilled my purpose. The gods will now allow me to return to my home."  
  
"But what does the prophecy have to do with me?" Inutaisho yelled as the prophet began to fade away. "That is for you to find out and when you do, do not be afraid. You must protect the savior and ensure all life a chance of happiness." After that the prophet disappeared completely leaving two very confused inu youkai behind.

* * *

Ki: Well folks that's the end of the first edition of The Stranger. Hope you like it as much as I do. I would like to note that this is my first fic so don't go crazy on me and tell me I am a poor writer (that can wait for my next fic). On a more entertaining note, I bet you can't guess who the monk in the beginning of the story is related to obvious sarcasm. This important to the later development of the plot and the significance of the prophecies in this chapter (or prologue, I'm not sure what to call it). 


	2. Chapter 1 : The Girl From the Future

**Ki: **This is the first actual chapter of The Stranger. The InuYasha characters come into the story and the plot begins. MWAHAHAHAHAHAH-

hackingclears throat Okay on to the important things.

"" = speaking

'' = thinking

() = my thoughts or extra info

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Shoot, I don't own doodley squat, I is po' folk. Please don't sue this poor deluded young soul; I got so many problems as is. Anyway read and enjoy, and if you want review.

**_The Stranger_**

_**Chapter 1: The Girl From the Future. **_

It had been a while since Kagome had gone home and she was more than ready to take a break from the Feudal era. "Oh, do you have to go home Kagome?" said a very disappointed Shippo. "I already told you Shippo, I can't spend all my time in the past, I have to go home, go to school, and not to mention get some rest." Kagome said in a moderate tone, trying not to sound crude. "Oh, alright" Shippo replied with a note of dejection. "I don't see what the big deal is. She'll be back by tomorrow." InuYasha remarked in his usual semi-barbaric manner. "It's not a big deal to you because you're a jerk." Shippo shouted. "You better take that back or I'll-"InuYasha yelled back but was cut of by Kagome, "Or you'll what?".

"Nothing!" InuYasha remarked in his defense, for fear of 100 SITs. Kagome finally got all of her things packed when Miroku walked in holding his hand which appeared to be crushed by an elephant; it was obvious that this was a result of him trying to grope Sango for like the millionth time. Shortly after his arrival Sango walked in. She must have noticed Kagome was getting ready to leave because she immediately said, "You're going already!"

"Yes I'm going. Don't worry I'll be back shortly, and if anything happens InuYasha can get me." Kagome stated trying to comfort Sango. "If you're finished blabbing, can we go now?" InuYasha remarked impatiently and rather annoyed. "Yes we can go now." Kagome sighed.

On their way to the well InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks, sniffed the air, and growled. "What's the matter?" Kagome quickly stated noting the awkwardness in her friend's behavior. "Nothing!" InuYasha replied in a way that didn't even convince himself. As they approached the well Kagome said her good-byes. "Bye Shippo." She said while hugging the small Kitsune. "Bye Sango, um bye Miroku. I'd give you a hug but I'm kinda afraid of being groped." Then she slowly turned to InuYasha and said, "Bye InuYasha." The only response to this was "Feh."

After all of this was over Kagome began to slowly climb into the well and wave good-bye. Then out of nowhere Kagome screamed, "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" to everyone's surprise she wasn't in danger, just shock. Standing right in front of her was a strange girl that looked about her age. "Would you please stop screaming? You're gonna make my ears bleed." The stranger demanded and Kagome obeyed without hesitation. Of course InuYasha ran to Kagome's aid, but was just as shocked as she was.

InuYasha began to help Kagome out of the well, but still in shock he nearly dropped her. When he had finished helping Kagome out of the well he turned to help the stranger out, but to his surprise the stranger gave one leap out of the well and nimbly landed outside of the well. Everyone quickly turned to examine and identify the stranger.

She looked to be about a head taller than Kagome, she was thin and well-formed. Her clothing consisted of a mid-thigh length skirt that was a bright crimson red. She wore a plain white tank top that went slightly past her waist, with a red trim around the top and a slightly open jacket that matched her skirt, with quarter sleeves and reached the middle of her ribcage. They appeared to be made of a similar fabric to InuYasha's.

Her hair was a bit muddled, and indolently lay upon her head. It was fixed in a high ponytail and was as dark as night except for a peculiar section of hair that went straight downs the center of her head. This section of hair was perched in between two dog-like ears quite similar to InuYasha's and, strange as it sounds; the lock of hair was the exact silver as InuYasha's. The thing that really shocked everyone was the eerie resemblance the stranger bore with Kagome. Her face was almost an exact replica of Kagome's, if it had not been for her fang-like teeth and golden eyes you could say her face was an exact copy of Kagome's. she was also equipped with claws which were similar to InuYasha's, only her nails were clean and well kept, not dirty and cracked like InuYasha's. The stranger also carried a small black backpack.

After the long and awkward silence the stranger spoke again. "What are you all staring at?"

"Forgive us; we were all shocked by your arrival. Fair maiden, will you bear my child." Miroku replied only to be pinched by a green-eyed Sango and blankly stared upon by the stranger.

"Who are you, and why have you come here." Kagome said still in shock of the stranger's arrival. "My name is Koinu Ashura Hi-" she seemed to hold back before she revealed too much, " Koinu Ashura, but you can call me Koinu, and I did not wish to come here. I was forced by my mother; she believes that I have to go on a journey to find someone. She didn't even tell me who I was suppose be looking for," the stranger answered. "What time are you from?" Kagome added knowing that there was no way on earth that the stranger was from the feudal era. "The year two-thousand sixteen," the stranger, or shall we call her by her name, Koinu answered.

"Really, who exactly is your mother?" Kagome asked yet another question that seemed to annoy Koinu even more than the last and it was made obvious when she replied by saying, "None of your damn business. Would you please stop asking questions you stupid girl?" Kagome's response to this was not what anyone expected. Instead of being offended or appalled she began to laugh hysterically.

This only seemed to annoy Koinu even more because she furiously yelled, "What the fuck is so damn funny?" Kagome, who was just getting control of herself, spoke "You snicker sounded giggle so much like InuYasha." With that she continued to laugh even louder and point at InuYasha, who seemed just as annoyed by this remark as Koinu. "Don't take it the wrong way, it's just the tone and the use of words was so similar to something InuYasha would say." Kagome said finally stopping. Koinu looked at Miroku, Sango, and Shippo who were all nodding in agreement.

"You honestly believe that I would have anything in common with that untutored hanyou." Koinu said in a manner that seemed to make the blood in InuYasha's veins boil. "How dare you call me... whatever you just called me. Your gonna regret that you ever said that."

"SIT" **BAM, **InuYasha was now head first in a crater on the ground beneath them. "Servers you right. You should never threaten a defenseless girl." Kagome yelled. "Defenseless. I hate being called defenseless." Koinu seemed to have more rage in her eyes than ever before, but was holding it back.

"Calm down. I was just trying to stop InuYasha from hurting you." Kagome stated in her own defense.

"TETSUSAIGA!!!! WHAT THE FUCK, WHY WON'T THIS PIECE OF SHIT TRANSFORM?" InuYasha was obviously trying to attack Koinu but the Tetsusaiga wouldn't transform against Koinu. "Your shitty sword won't work on me. It's purpose is to protect not take out your anger on someone." Koinu said as she all too gently pushed the Tetsusaiga away with the back of her hand.

"How did you know that? And how did you know that InuYasha was a hanyou?" Kagome said with a puzzled look on her face. "The sword. You called it Tetsusaiga; my father told me a story about a hanyou named InuYasha who wielded a magic sword with the power to kill one hundred Youkai with one strike. He also told me that in it's untransformed state it couldn't hurt a flea. Now would you please stop asking questions?" Koinu said. Obviously counting on their shock to cover up the fact that she knew InuYasha was a hanyou before he ever used the Tetsusaiga

"Let me ask you just one more question." Kagome said.

"Fine."

"You say that you have nothing in common with InuYasha, but you bare just as many hanyou qualities as him." This question seemed to make Koinu very uneasy. "My father is an inu hanyou." Koinu said. "Oh, so you're a quarter Youkai." Kagome was finally beginning to understand.

"Where are you going?" Kagome was confused because Koinu beginning to walk away. "I'm going to start searching for the person who is responsible for my being here." Koinu responded while sniffing the air.

"I have an idea. Why don't you come with us? We meet lots of people every day, maybe we might find who you're looking for." Kagome said. "Alright, but only if I don't have to carry anyone." Koinu said. "Why would you have to carry anyone?" Kagome asked. "To tell you the truth you all look like you wouldn't last one battle with a powerful Youkai." Koinu said. This offended everyone. "Oh, well don't worry about that, we can handle ourselves perfectly in battle." Kagome said while trying to hold back a very annoyed and offended Sango.

**Ki: **Well, what d'ya think? Good? Bad? Horrible? TELL MEE!! I MUST KNOW!!-

**Tsumi-chan:** slaps Ki Get a hold of your self. If you obsess they'll be to scared too review.

**Ki: **But I must know. If I don't know what they think, then I won't know if I should continue writing. If I don't know if I should write, then I won't write, then I'll never finish my story and I'll never be able to become a writer like I want to and then I'll become a hobo and live on the corner of some street begging for change and then-

**Shi Shi: **Will you quit your fucking rambling. Fuck! Every time someone brings something up you start rambling on and on about it.

**Ki:** sob You spoil all my ranting. You big meanie. Anyways, review and tell me what you think. Okay, Bye-Bye!


	3. Chapter 2 : You Fight Like a Girl

**Ki: **WOOHOO!! Chapter 2 Yay! The story is under way and Koinu is gonna spill the beans about herself, well just ¼ the can, that won't come till later chapters.

"" = speaking

'' = thinking

() = my thoughts or extra info

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Shoot, I don't own doodley squat, I is po' folk. Please don't sue this poor deluded young soul; I got so many problems as is. Anyway read and enjoy, and if you want review.

_**The Stranger**_

Chapter 2: You Fight Like A Girl

After everyone calmed down Kagome took them all to the riverside to relax. Shippo was lazily perched on a large rock licking a lollipop when something strange happened. Koinu began to stare at Shippo and watch his every move. She seemed to be examining him to identify him. "Why are you staring at me?" Shippo asked in his usual childish manner. "You seem very familiar. The girl in the old school uniform called you Shippo, right?" Koinu responded. "Of course she did, it is my name." Shippo replied. "Tell me this, you are an orphan aren't you," Shippo bowed his head answering Koinu's question. "And you are a Kitsune kit too?" Shippo nodded his head. "Now, I have one final question. Do you or do you not use illusions to protect yourself?" Koinu politely asked. "How do you know so much about me? We just met a while ago." Shippo asked in awe and confusion at the accuracy Koinu, whom he had only met a few hours ago, possessed at describing him. "That's what you think." Koinu said without thinking, and after hearing what she had just said she began to curse at herself. "I meant to say I have heard of you as well." Koinu said in her defense. "Oh, okay!" Shippo said in belief of Koinu's cover-up.

After a while of relaxation Koinu and InuYasha suddenly jumped to the tops of two large trees and began to smell the air. "Youkai!" Koinu said in an amused tone. "Why are you so happy?" InuYasha asked. "I haven't fought in weeks; well I haven't fought a youkai in weeks." Koinu explained impatiently. "What's that suppose to mean." InuYasha asked. "Just three days before my mother made me come here there was a group of thugs that came downtown. They caused some trouble, but after I kicked their asses they left in a hurry." Koinu said.

Then, as though out of nowhere, the youkai appeared. It was a gargantuan firebird. It was a vivacious shade of orange-red, with an elongated tail that illuminated a beautiful yellow. Its wings were about 10 feet long. Koinu was very amused with the thought of a fight and was ready to strike, but out of nowhere InuYasha was leaping directly over her head and beheading the firebird with one swift strike of Tetsusiga. "What the hell did you do that for?!" Koinu yelled from behind InuYasha. "I killed the youkai, more than you probably could have done." InuYasha replied. Just then the youkai erupted into flames and blew away in a cloud of ashes.

"I could've killed it myself; I certainly didn't need your help. UGGHHHH!! You're just like that arrogant fox, always have to take all the glory, and can't let someone else have some fun, especially not a girl. UGGHHHHH!!!" Koinu yelled to a very confused InuYasha. "What the hell are you talking about, the only fox youkai around is Shippo, and he couldn't even harm a fly, besides if you want to have fun why don't you go somewhere else." InuYasha yelled back.

Kagome noticed that Koinu and InuYasha weren't really making any progress in the friend's category, but exceeding quite well in the rival category, which was easily noticed due to the fact that they were currently at each other's throats. Noticing this Kagome did the only thing she could do "SIT!" **BAM **InuYasha fell face first into the ground before anything fatal could happen. "My God you two are worse than siblings fighting over a remote." Kagome yelled at the two who currently were holding their heads down in shame like a couple of three-year olds, which suited their earlier actions quite well. Koinu shot her head up and responded by saying, "I don't even know why I agreed to come with you, besides you fight like a girl!!" the last comment was clearly directed towards InuYasha, who replied by saying, "What the fuck is that suppose to mean."

"All I've seen you do is fight with that stupid sword. Why don't you fight like a youkai and use your natural abilities?" Koinu yelled her response.

"I'd like to see you fight a powerful youkai without using some kind of weapon!" InuYasha screamed with furry.

"Really, why don't I fight you now and show you how a real youkai fights?" Koinu screamed back. "Such big words coming from someone who is only one-fourth youkai." InuYasha said while taunting Koinu. "BOTH OF YOU STOP!!" Kagome had had enough and was really starting to show it, "Can you both please, just stop fighting? Come on I think I sensed a shard of the Shikon no Tama coming from the north." Koinu gave one last frown at InuYasha and began to follow Kagome.

"Kagome, can I ask you a question?" Koinu asked Kagome as they were walking. "You just did, but go ahead ask away." Kagome replied. "What did you mean by a shard of the Shikon no Tama?" Koinu continued. "I thought you would know. You are from the future?" Kagome responded. "I heard stories of a time when the jewel was shattered into numerous pieces, but I didn't think that was this era." Koinu told Kagome. "Well, it is in this era. I'm the sworn protector of the jewel an, well since it was kind of my fault it was shattered and I'm the only one who can sense the shards we're searching for the pieces before they fall into the hand of an evil greedy youkai, or hanyou." Kagome explained.

"No your not." Koinu blurted out without thinking. "Excuse me, what do you mean no I'm not?" Kagome said in a rather confused manner. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this but I sense it too." Kagome gave a skeptical look to Koinu," Don't believe me? Fine, you have two shards in a small container made out of glass and the monk has about three in his robes." Koinu explained.

"Oh yeah, and I have this." Koinu said while taking out something from her back pack and showed it to Kagome. It was a small box made of silver with incantations engraved on it. "I'm sorry but what is so special about this box, other than it looks pure silver?" Kagome asked. "It is pure silver. That's not the point though. Now if I show you this do you promise not to freak out or tell anyone?" Koinu said while unlocking with a small key she had on a chain. "Of course I won't freak out or scream." Kagome told Koinu. Then Koinu opened the box. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes inside the small box was a complete Shikon no Tama.

"How? Why couldn't I sense it till you opened the box? .... How?" Kagome said in awe and confusion as to how a complete stranger could have what looked to be the Shikon no Tama. "It's from my future," Koinu explained in a hushed voice, "The box prevents anyone from sensing it. My Mother made it to aid me in my journey protecting the jewel in this time. She said that there were many youkai in this era that would do anything for even the smallest piece of the jewel."

"She wasn't lying." Kagome said with all too much experience on the subject.

After a while of walking the group finally made it back to Kaede's hut. "Looks like the old hag isn't here, but she should be back soon." InuYasha said while entering Kaede's hut and beginning to take a seat. "We should wait till Kaede gets back to see if she knows who you're looking for, Okay?" Kagome said while turning towards Koinu, "Kaede knows a lot of people; maybe she could help find who you're looking for?" "Whatever, the sooner I find who I'm looking for the sooner I can go back to my life." Koinu said with a bored look on her face.

Everyone took a comfortable seat around the fire in Kaede's hut and relaxed their tired muscles. "So Koinu, now that your going to be traveling with us why don't you tell us a bit more about yourself?" Miroku asked. "Sure, why not?" was Koinu's response. This got a small squeak of joy out of Kagome, who did a little victory dance 'way to go Miroku'.

"Umm... I guess I should start with my family." Koinu said while looking around at the others who just nodded, all except InuYasha, who just 'keh'ed in the corner of Kaede's hut. "Let's see...hmmm. Well I have a twin brother named Koinu Yasha. He is about as tall as dog-boy and has silver hair too, but his has streaks of black in it, we got black hair from our mother, anyways, he's got ears that are completely silver except at the tips. The tips are black. And there's our little sister Izzy she looks human except she's got claws and fangs."

"What about your mother and father?" Sango asked. "I'd rather not talk about them, but I could tell you a bit about Popo."

"Popo?" everyone said in unison. "He is a family friend. His parents were killed when he was little and when he met my mom and dad he traveled with them. He is about ten years older than me, but since he is a full demon he only looks about one year older than me. He used to play with me and my brother when we were little, but now that we're older he just hangs out with Yasha while I go off with my friends."

"Do you have someone special?" Miroku was the one to speak this time, and what he had said got him a very large bump on his head. "What was that for Sango dearest?"

"Don't ask questions like that, pervert." Sango said to Miroku. "It's okay I don't mind. The answer is no, it's not that no one asks, it's just there's no one I like that way." Koinu said, after she was more acquainted with everyone she was a lot more pleasant and a bit cheerful. "What about Popo? He seems nice." Kagome quickly questioned. This got a slight blush from Koinu, "He's nice and all, but he can be really arrogant at times and he's also very cautious. I'm too wild for him, and besides he's more of a big brother to me."

"Oh, well what about you and your brother, how do you get along with him?" Kagome asked.

"My mom says we act more like best friends, especially when we fight because ten seconds after it's over we apologize and start having fun again. She says she's not sure where we got our maturity from, both she and my father were very stubborn around our age." Koinu stated. A few minutes later Kaede came back and was surprised to see the new addition to the group. "Who might ye be child?" Kaede asked. "This is Koinu Ashura, Kaede-sama. She is from the future as well, but she is from a future further than Kagome's." Sango answered. "I see, what might you be Koinu?" Kaede asked. "Excuse me?" Koinu answered confused. "What might you be, youkai, hanyou?"

"Oh, neither. I'm only one-fourth youkai. My father is an inu hanyou and my mother is a miko." Was Koinu's answer.

"Do you posses any powers yourself?" Kaede asked. "Don't be stupid you old hag how on earth can someone with youkai blood possibly have holy powers." InuYasha told Kaede gruffly. "It was only a question which I wanted to ask; because of a prophecy I read very long ago when I was training to become a miko." Kaede responded. "I think I've read that prophecy before." Koinu said. "From where did you read it child?" Kaede asked. "I think my mom told me about it before, but I don't remember when." Koinu answered then turned to Kagome and asked, "Kagome, can we go and search now?"

"Sure, InuYasha let's go." Kagome said while heading for the exit still facing everyone. "Keh, I'm not going anywhere she's going." Was InuYasha's answer. "Fine, come on Koinu I know, Sango would you like to come along?" Kagome said while readying herself. "No, I think I better stay and make sure Shippo is out of harms way." Sango answered.

"It's okay, I understand. Come on I think I know someone who could help us." Kagome responded then exited the hut. Koinu, who was still in the hut turned to InuYasha before exiting and said, "If you don't want to help that's fine. I wonder who Kagome is going to get to help us, maybe someone you know. Does Kagome have a boyfriend or someone she fancies around here?" After this was said InuYasha's brain came up with the only answer to the questions Koinu had asked.

**Ki: **MWAHAHAHAHA!!! I am the most evilest person in the world.

**Shi: **No your not Sesshomaru and Naraku are tied for that position.

**Tsumi-chan: **Hey! Maru-chan is not evil. He's just misunderstood.

**Ki: **Yeah, Yeah! Whatever. Tell me how you like it and maybe I'll update faster.


End file.
